


New Tomorrow

by PrincessKudo



Category: Naruto
Genre: High School AU, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, band au, sasuke centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKudo/pseuds/PrincessKudo
Summary: Sasuke is tired of trying to fill his deceased brother’s shoes of being a prodigy with the guitar, but it’s his fate or so says his father. Until there’s a little hitch in his plans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating some other fics but this came up as an urge. But don’t worry the others should be getting an update soon enough

Chapter one: Impulse

The strum of a guitar sounded, muffled behind a closed classroom door. Fingers twisting the tuners in frustration, an aggrieved click escaped pale lips. Sasuke was sitting on top of one of the many empty desks a foot propped up on the chair, an electric blue and black guitar slung over his shoulder. If he could help it he wouldn’t even be tuning the instrument, he didn’t even want to play it in the first place. But it was expected of him, his older brother was a genius when it came to playing the guitar. And when a tragic accident hit causing Itachi to lose his life it seemed to fall on him to keep up the prodigy name.

When he was younger he did look up to him as a role model and at one point did want to play like him when he grew up. However when everything happened he had grown to despise the guitar, his father forced him into taking lesson after lesson. Sasuke should have put it away at this point but he already finished tuning it so might as well get in a song in before lunch ends. Despite all his complaining if he wasn’t forced to keep up playing the guitar he did enjoy it to some capacity. It was more or less a love-hate relationship with the inanimate object, but he mostly stubbornly denied the liking part.

Taking in a sharp breath he effortlessly moved the guitar pick gracefully, he was making up a tune as he went picking up the pace when he deemed it to be good. After a few seconds of strumming, he started to hum until lyrics flooded his mind he was only partway through the song when the door to the classroom slid open quite harshly. Sasuke nearly broke a string as he jumped at the loud noise his shocked eyes meeting with excited azure eyes.

Before Sasuke could say much of anything the blond rushes over to him, taking a firm hold of his slim shoulders eyes still sparkling. 

“Join my band!”

“Eh?” The sound pushed up from Sasuke’s throat, it didn’t really click into his mind what this strange idiot was asking him.

There was a minute or two of silence as they continued to stare at each other. That was until Sasuke’s mind finally snapped out of its daze.

“What? No way. Why should I?” Annoyance pulled at Sasuke’s features. 

“Because you’re amazing!” The blond nearly yelled, his grip and his shoulder tighter. This probably meant he wasn’t going to let go until he agreed.

Sasuke could feel his chest tighten, he would be lying if he said that those words meant nothing to him that’s all he ever wanted to hear from his father. But it’s not like he was going to let that show especially to an idiot he didn’t even know that well. Roughly grabbing tan wrists Sasuke attempted to pry the hands of the other off his shoulders, he could feel fingernails digging into his skin. His lips upturned into a scowl but melted as soon as it arrived upon gazing back into the others' eyes, they seemed as deep as pools. It didn’t help the blond seemed to be pouting, it reminded him of some lost puppy.

A sigh pushed through his nose, he didn’t really personality know the blond but he knew him from word of mouth. Uzumaki Naruto the number one knucklehead, or at least that’s what he was famous for. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes his shoulders slumped in defeat, how the hell did those eyes win him over?

“Fine,” Sasuke finally said, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. “But don’t expect anything serious.”

Naruto didn’t seem like he cared too much as he celebrated fists pumping in the air, confidently striking out the door when he let Sasuke go. Pausing in the doorway it looked like he was contemplating something.

“Oh!” He turned on his heels and headed back to Sasuke and threw out a hand expectantly.

Quirking an eyebrow Sasuke strained a glare at him, he wasn’t a mind reader, what was he even asking for? Naruto huffed and shook his hand to try and prove a point.

“Your phone, I need to text you where we’re meeting.” A bright grin spread across his face, it was nearly blinding.

“You can’t tell me now because…?” Sasuke deadpanned.

“And what fun would that be?” Naruto questioned that grin still plastered on his face.

Sasuke’s eye twitched slightly, somehow he had already forked over his cell so Naruto could swap numbers. He wasn’t given much room to back out, Sasuke had a bad feeling in his gut that this guy wouldn't leave him alone any time soon. And now that he had his number anything was possible he was told this idiot could be super unpredictable and he didn’t like the feeling of losing control. Sasuke glanced down at the contact info as he was finally handed back his phone.

“Hn.” Sasuke responded, shoving his phone back into his pocket. 

A thought pushed to the four front of his mind, however. How is his Father going to take this?


	2. Resolute

“Absolutely not!” Fugaku’s booming voice echoed throughout their home.

Downcast eyes avoided his father's angry ones, he knew that was going to be his answer it was always his answer when it came to things Sasuke wanted to do. Chewing the inside of his lip he wasn’t supposed to be this upset, he didn’t even want to join a band. And yet, it felt like his only freedom from this plan Fugaku laid out for him.

“As long as I’m playing why does it matter?!” Before he realized the words slipped out of his mouth Sasuke found himself on the floor, the left side of his face throbbing in pain.

“It matters! Your brother would be ashamed.” Is what Fugaku ended their conversation with and walked off a sour look creasing his face.

A large lump formed in Sasuke’s throat, it was hard to swallow. His father knew nothing, late during the night Itachi would confide in him wishing for a more fulfilling life. Itachi had such a tired and defeated look in his eyes it made Sasuke’s chest hurt. Slowly picking himself off the floor, rubbing carefully at the now forming bruise on his face. Fugaku wasn’t usually physically abusive in fact he wasn’t usually abusive at all, just really strict and stubborn in his ways. But it wasn’t like he didn’t understand his father’s frustrations, having a lesser son that isn’t even close to the level Itachi was isn’t the best feeling in the world.

Bzzzt…

The vibration of the phone in his pocket snapped him out of his thinking daze. Digging it out of his pocket he saw that there was a text message, on closer inspection, it seemed to be from Naruto.

‘Hey! This might be short notice but I really want you to meet with the rest of the band! I want you to meet me near Ichiraku’s in thirty minutes okay?’

Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle, this idiot really was unpredictable. There was no way his father was going to let him go, not unless he was disowned and thrown out. He was sure his mother would argue to get him to change his mind but the fight wasn’t really worth it in the long run. Mikoto wouldn’t be home for another day or so her place of work always kept her away for days even weeks at a time, a dubious look played on Sasuke’s face. If it was against his father's wishes doing what he was about to do made it even more enticing, now if only he could calm the loud pounding in his chest.

Stalking up to his room, he carefully closed the door and locked it behind him. Glancing out the window he hummed, his bedroom was stationed on the second story of their home if he were to just jumped out as is, he would surely break something. There was a tree, however, not too far from his room. Opening the window and leaning out a bit Sasuke was trying to determine if he could make it there or not, it didn’t take long to calculate, if there was one thing he could be proud of was his intelligence. It was a risk but for some reason, right now in this moment disobeying Fugaku the thundering heartbeat beating against his ribcage. That’s all it took, taking a sharp breath Sasuke planted a firm foot on the windowsill and took that leap of faith. Grunting when he just barely made it Sasuke managed to pull himself up on the sturdy branch, gingerly making his way around to the other side so he could climb down on the other side without being seen.

XXX 

Naruto impatiently took out his phone, the message he sent to Sasuke was seen but he had yet to reply. He’s been told by many people that Sasuke wasn’t the most sociable person and that he would rather be alone than make any friends. But he couldn't be that bad, after all, he accepted his invitation to be in his band, or at least he thought he did.

“This is such a pain.” A voice groaned, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts. 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud Shikamaru.” Another voice droned, rolling his eyes. “It’s only been like, what? Ten minutes, give the new guy some slack.”

Just when Naruto was starting to pace due to his growing impatience a head of raven hair appeared in his vision.

“There that’s him!” Naruto didn’t hesitate and rushed over, his band mates in toe much to their reluctance.

As he got closer, however, he noticed that the other had a not to appealing mark on his face. The smile he previously had faded and without thinking reached out earning a flinch from Sasuke.

“What happened..?” Naruto questioned in a quieter tone than expected.

“...Just a disagreement from my father is all.” Sasuke replied, pushing the blonds hand down.

Before much else was said the other two finally joined back up with their leader and locked eyes with the raven-haired teen. Sasuke gave them a bit of an awkward wave, he wasn’t used to having to meet people.

“You mean our new member is Uchiha Sasuke?!” Kiba all too loudly shouted. “As in ‘better at everything than you’ Uchiha Sasuke?!”

“It’s going to be troublesome working with him, Naruto. Does he even know how to play an instrument?” Shikamaru yawned, scratching the back of his head.

“ ‘Course he can!” Naruto defended puffing out his cheeks slightly. “Sasuke can totally sing too! I heard him!”

“Right…” Kiba wasn’t convinced. “It doesn’t help your case when he doesn’t even have an instrument on him.”

“Who said anything about playing right now?” Sasuke finally spoke up. “This idiot only said to come here and meet you two.”

And beside it wasn’t like he could sneak out with a guitar strapped to his back, he would have never made the jump to the tree anyway.

“How else are you going to prove your skills? This band works on votes,” Shikamaru informed him. “And so far things don’t look good.”

Sasuke’s expression didn’t change, the one time he wished he didn’t have the reputation he had wasn’t even there. But it wasn’t like he wasn’t prepared, there was one place they could go even his father didn’t want to touch.

“If you want a sample then follow me.” He motivationed his head in a direction before walking off.

The three of them shared a look before following, Naruto defending Sasuke the whole way there. Though things quieted down when they reached more of a secluded area, or more like this area was abandoned more or less.

“You’re not going to mug us are you?” Kiba questioned, half joking.

The brunette grunted when Naruto nudged him not too gently in the ribs. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stopped in front of what looked like a music store, felt around the rim of the worm out welcome mat and pulled out a spare key.

“I just hope I can trust you with this.” Sasuke muttered as he pushed the key in the lock and pushed open the door.


End file.
